How They Came To Be
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Post Manga. The boys are home. Finally. They can be a family again. But why do Ed and Winry behave in such manner, privately? There are no excuses to hold back. R/R, plz!


**__****Disclaimer: Arakawa owns FMA, and I don't. I do own my stories and ideas. **

**

* * *

**

How They Came To Be

Bolts and screws were spread across her work bench as she measured and considered which one was right for fitting in the metal holes she had drilled a few moments prior to the decision. Her eyebrows furrowed as her brain told her that none of the silver nuts would satisfy the vision she had had for her greatest automail model yet. _Dumb nails_, she thought, _I buy you so you can serve your purpose, but you end up failing me._ Her dear grandmother entered the shop with a box full of spare parts and scrap metal.

"Winry, take a break. You've been working non-stop since the moment you entered here this morning," she said as she sat the container on the table where the small, metal spikes lied.

"But granny, I have to keep building this. If I stop now, what I thought of will go away and I won't be happy with it if the result is simply the same model as always," Winry explained, taking in her gloved hands the shiny pin-like material.

"You can sketch it," Pinako suggested.

"It'll take too long," Winry said as she placed a variety of nails around the holes. "Just as I thought."

"What's that?" Granny asked.

"Granny, where are the A-08's?" the blonde's eyes lit up as her realization hit home.

"You keep those in your room, kiddo," Pinako answered as she grabbed a few stray cables from the box she had brought and placed them together.

"Right, I haven't used those in a while," Winry grinned as she dashed out of the shop and ran up the stairs.

Den followed her, wagging his tail playfully, and waited for her outside her room. Winry looked under her bed, ran her hands through her messy floor, discarded boxes of their contents, and even peered through her closet and drawers until she found the container that held the screws she searched for. Shaking the bottle with one hand and closing her room with the other, Winry's mind raced through her imagination to find the image of a grand mechanical arm and leg, resistant and stronger, the improved version of automail technology. _These will make a part of perfection_, she mused as she signaled Den to follow her with a wave of her hand. Den ran down the steps and patiently sat waiting for his owner to reach him. Just as she did, he went for the front door and pointed to the knob with his nose, indicating that he wanted to go out.

"Not now, Den," she said disregarding her pet's message.

However, the dog was persistent and barked continuously, going into the work shop. Winry was too concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't feel the tugs she received on her left leg. When she finally paid attention and decided to look down, her body filled up with irritation. Den was biting her overalls, snarling lightly, wanting to get her attention.

"Den," she yelled, "I'm working!"

"Winry," Pinako called.

"Yes, granny?" her granddaughter asked as she reached for Den's muzzle and tried to remove his teeth from her uniform.

"Pay him some mind, will you? Honestly, honey, there's no rush in this. You have all day and night to complete what you're building. Just take a few minutes off. Just five, and while you're at it, you keep Den happy."

Winry sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll take a break, but only five minutes, Den and granny," she said.

"Your plate's on the kitchen table, so you better eat it."

"Okay," the girl said as she walked out of the room, having Den run to the door again. After getting her meal from the kitchen table and returning to open the entrance, she counted the moments and tried remembering the shiny automail that was to be constructed. _I'm just wasting time_, she thought. _I need to finish the mail._ She sat outside on the chair she had brought and watched Den chase a butterfly as she ate the rice that was left in her dish.

Staring out into the horizon, she noticed the light blue sky was smudged with puffy clouds, all bunched up together, as if they were cotton balls overlapping each other in layers of shady wonder. The marvels on top of that were the rays of light coming though the openings of the white and gray fluff. _At least _that _brightened my day a bit_, she thought. _I wonder if I could work out here._ Distracted by her thoughts, Winry wasn't aware of a person jogging, and stumbling, towards the yellow house. When her eyes met the outline of the person, she narrowed them to focus and figure out who it was. He wore red, that was for sure, but something told her he wore a black garment underneath. Was that a red coat…?

She stood from her seat as Den barked frantically and jumped from the steps to run toward the staggering person. Winry mimicked Den's actions and tried to figure out which brother was home.

"Winry!" the boy yelled a childlike sound in the air.

_Al?_ She asked herself, not believing what she saw or heard. "Alphonse?"

"Winry, Winry, it's me!" he kept shouting as they came closer to each other.

"Al!" she screamed as the gap was closed and she took the scrawny boy in her arms.

"Um, Win-ry," Al tried to speak, but the crushing embrace Winry gave him obstructed his chest to take in air.

Nevertheless, she kept on hugging him as if he wasn't being squeezed to death by his childhood friend. "Alphonse, it's you! It really is you!" she exclaimed with excitement. "I knew he could do it," she mumbled afterward, taking in large gusts of breaths. However, her grip loosened on him after calming down. "Where's your brother?" she asked, gasping as if she had been the one being constricted.

"He won't take long," Al said. "He just can't run."

"Is he okay? What happened to him?" Winry began to ask anxiously, but Al turned his head to the direction he came from.

"He's just tired," Al answered.

"Is that all?" she asked, almost relieved.

"Well," Al looked down. "Don't get mad at him, Winry."

The girl's smile crashed.

"And don't hit him with your wrench, either, please."

"Alphonse," she mumbled, "what happened to Edward?"

The outline of a second person appeared and as he came closer, Winry depicted the features that made up Edward.

"It was a bad fight," Al answered at last.

The blond boy walked slowly, as if he was watching his step, but he didn't stumble like his brother had done. He was balanced, but he only moved his left arm, avoiding to swing it, or make it look like it was the functioning limb. Winry just stared at him. He wasn't wearing his usual attire (maybe because Al had it on), only his black slacks. His dark jacket covered his white buttoned shirt and only his right hand was gloved.

It took Winry one second to snap out of her trance and began walking towards him. One step, two steps, three steps, four. One, two, three, four steps more. "Edward," she said as she came into his hearing range.

He stopped walking, letting her come to him, but her feet paused a few inches away from him. She turned to look at Al, then to Ed, and finally shook her head before she launched herself at him to embrace him tightly. "You did it," she whispered. "You brought him back."

His working arm wrapped itself around her neck and murmured a 'Yeah', letting his grin leak into his voice.

She released him and looked at him for a few seconds before turning to Al and furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Hey, Al," she called. "Come here."

The young boy got her point and jogged to where his friend and brother were. Once there, Winry brought all three of them together and just smiled. The boys did the same and remained like that until they paid attention to Den's barking, saying that he wanted to be part of the group hug as well.

"Den!" the boys yelled as the dog stood on his hind legs to let them hug him.

The afternoon was coated with contentment.

* * *

Pinako's ear-to-ear smile showed that she was filled with delight at the sight of the full-bodied Alphonse instead of the bulky armor she was used to greeting. It had taken so many years and now, he was back. Edward was another story. He didn't mention or demonstrate that he was disappointed about not getting his limbs. Quite frankly, it was as if he only went to search for an impossibility to cure his brother. No more burdens or stress over his mistake, no more suffering or gaining enemies for the fight of one measly stone. Winry didn't find it in her to ask him if he was alright with him not gaining what _he _lost because it would ruin the cheerful moment. Maybe he would be as quiet as he'd been since the hunt started or maybe he would blow up in her face. Maybe his disappointment would successfully seep out of him or maybe he would just laugh, but a simple 'maybe' wasn't good enough. She needed a straight answer, whether it be a 'yes, he'll do this' or 'no, he won't'.

What she did know was that he _needed_ a change of automail and fast. Edward didn't need to take off his jacket or pants for Winry to know that his right arm wasn't working and his left leg squeaked lightly when he took a step. When she introduced the idea to him, he winced and smiled agonizingly, trying not to remember the pain of installing mechanical body parts to his nerves.

"And don't tell me you don't need it because you do," she said before he had the chance to speak.

"It's a good thing you started working on a new model, Winry," Pinako pointed out, giving another valid point to her granddaughter's statement.

"There's no way out of this, is there?" Edward asked knowing he had been defeated.

"Nope, you are in desperate need of it," Winry said remembering her vision. "Strip off your clothes, Ed. You're getting the spares."

"Winry, there's no need to rush this," he tried.

"Just try and raise your right arm, Ed," Winry ordered, proving her point when Ed didn't even attempt to do as she asked. "You. In. Shop. Now."

Ed, for once, obeyed Winry and got up from the spot on the couch he had chosen to sit on and made his way to Winry's work shop. He must not have much energy in him to argue, she thought as she followed him. But _she_ did when she was ready with her wrench in her hand to toss it at his head for wrecking her precious automail.

"Damn it, Ed," she shrieked after looking at the sorry excuse that was left of his arm. Then, she remembered Al's plead. She lowered her tool and loosened her grip on it, calming down, having Edward stare at her with tired eyes. "Sorry," she said instantly, trying to take back what she had just done.

"Don't yell at me, just this once," he said in a weary voice. "I'm beat up from what I went through, so do me that favor and just let the mail thing go."

"Right, sorry," she said again, removing the unkempt arm before having her grandmother enter the room with a measuring tape and a spare arm and leg.

Edward didn't want to talk about what had gone on. Winry inferred that it must've been terrible and gruesome enough to make Ed not say much that evening. He furrowed his eyebrows when Pinako mentioned his height, but that was as much anger as he could squeeze out of himself. During dinner, he watched (with what seemed satisfied eyes) his brother chow down on the meal the two women had cooked. Winry didn't feel like announcing it, but Ed smiled a real smile. _A real smile _seemed like a fantasy come true to her. He was finally happy. _Finally._ A few minutes before going to sleep, Winry overheard the brothers conversing in their room, Al with the excitement of a child who had won a price in front of a crowd and Ed with enough support to not sound drained. Throughout the night, all Winry could wonder was why he acted like that.

* * *

In the morning, Edward was…himself again. When he saw Winry in the kitchen after eating breakfast, he walked up to her with an itching thought.

"So where's that pie I asked you to keep warm for me?" he asked with a smug grin.

That thought clicked into Winry's mind as well. "It'll get cooked in a few moments," she answered before she went over to the pantry to retrieve the supplies required to bake a pie and two aprons.

"Good, 'cause Al's been dying to try it," he answered leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Tell him it'll be ready soon," she said handing Ed an apron.

He stared at her dumbfounded, saying with his face, 'What do you want me to do with that?' But if he didn't take it and put it on, Winry wouldn't bake the pie he asked for.

"It's always good to help out, Ed," she said, washing her hands.

She didn't make him do 'the hard stuff' it took to bake a pie, or so Ed thought. He helped her peel the apples and sliced them thinly while Winry shaped the base of the pie. When he positioned his hands in his transmuting way, Winry slapped his arm and told him that it needed to be made with love, which meant going through the process of waiting a few hours for the oven to heat it up. When they were making the cover, Pinako entered the kitchen and noticed the two concentrated on their task, covered with a few white spots on themselves.

"How's that?" Ed asked resting his chin on his left hand.

Winry, poking the bridge of his nose to remove some flour, giggled before answering, "It's good, alright." Taking the piece Edward had made, Winry placed the smoothly cut apples inside the pastry base and joined it together with the part she had formed, making it a double layer.

"Make sure to not let it burn in the oven, Winry," Pinako commented as she walked out of the kitchen, making her granddaughter smile sheepishly. "I'll be in the shop."

"Okay," she answered before placing the pie in the oven. "I hope she didn't mean that."

"I'm sure you know what you're doing," Ed said as he untied the knot he did on the apron's bow straps.

"Thanks, now we'll leave it in the oven for a bit and then, we'll call Al to have some."

"Or the whole thing," Ed stated, still attempting to undo the knot.

Winry sighed and walked toward him, removing his hands from his back and carefully loosening the knot. "If you need help, just ask."

"Thanks."

Alphonse came into their view with Den at his side. He just smiled at them as if untying a knot was the most common activity Ed and Winry had ever done. He was still too undernourished and skeletal looking and Winry hoped he'd gain a little weight soon. If not, she'd feed him more rations in every meal just to be the same adorable boy she knew.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously.

"Baking a pie," they answered nonchalantly as Winry helped Ed take off the piece of fabric he wore on top of his clothes.

"It smells like apples in here," he mentioned walking towards them, then taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

After shaking both aprons clean and placing them back where she got them from, Winry offered Al an apple. Not even five seconds later, he was already munching on it hungrily, as if he'd never eaten one in his life. Of course, he hadn't eaten apples in a few years, so he would get that sensation.

"Did brother help you with the pie, Winry?" Al asked after finishing a mouthful of apple pieces.

"Well, don't think it was out of his own free will," she answered checking on her and Ed's creation.

"Winry, do you know how to make quiche?" Al asked, not waiting to finish chewing what he had in his mouth.

"Um, not really, but I've been learning from Gracia," she answered. "I'll get it quickly so I can make it for you, though."

"Thanks, Winry, but I don't want to rush you on it," he said before he dug in deeper into the fruit he held.

"Oh, but I know you want some soon," she said with a light smile before turning to the kitchen's exit. "I'm going to work on your automail, Ed, so watch the pie for me and your brother. Don't let him eat three bites at once."

"Aw, but I'm hungry," Al pouted, or it seemed like it to Edward.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Al," he ordered as his brother concentrated on chewing his food.

* * *

The days went by pleasantly. Sure it wasn't like their childhood moments, but Ed, Al, and Winry acted like they hadn't been separated for a long period of time, mostly. Yes, there were a couple of occasions where Ed and Al had to answer curious questions from Winry and Pinako, but they all had to get through it some time or another. Ed and Winry argued, which wasn't much of a difference if anyone asked Al or Pinako, but they did have calmer conversations and sometimes even ended up chuckling about the topics they talked about, as if they weren't bothered by anything. Edward chopped down wood for the fire place, seeing as he was the (strong) man in the family and also helped Al with his balance and refreshed his memory in marshal arts and sparring, not forgetting to practice alchemy for the simple delight of transmuting. Winry and Pinako cooked a variety of meals for the boys, having Edward aid them in preparing the food, aimed straight at Al's stomach, and enjoyed their feasts, united in the family table, like old times. Ed avoided milk as usual and Pinako and her dear adopted grandson would quarrel about their height issues, trading insults and nicknames, until finally letting the fights die. Winry worked on and completed Ed's automail, having her vision become a reality, having to attach it to Ed's nerves. The process for installing was the same with Ed gulping down the pain that rushed through his body and the ladies lying him down on the couch. Winry could squeal, having Ed sport her greatest inventions up till then. But she restrained herself, keeping the excitement to herself, and showing her grin of contentment. Ed felt the lightness of the metal and the powerful image it held, after he collected his senses and sat up from the couch, letting the excruciating pain slide by. _Who needed real limbs_, he thought. _When they look like this and they can be re-attached, they're not so bad. _

There was one evening that wasn't like the others. Winry had cooked the quiche Al wanted and from the hunger he had stored in him, he ate most of the first dish she made. Luckily, knowing him, she made a second batch for her grandmother, Edward, and herself. It might have been his metabolism or his permanent structure, but Al looked the same even after being home for months. Ed, Winry, and Pinako's hopes for him to start getting full quickly from his body thickness were raised when they saw a difference in him. Ed concluded that because his body spent so much time in the gate, it got used to not taking in quantities of rations. _He_ just hoped that his brother's body wouldn't take the same time to recover like the amount it took to retrieve it.

After gathering the dinner plates, Ed and Winry stepped into the kitchen to wash and dry and Pinako cleaned the table before taking Al to the shop with her. It was odd the way Winry made Ed do chores like that, but it was stranger how Ed obeyed. He did say he got fidgety when he didn't do anything, so Winry must've taken that into consideration, and it was a form of bonding for the two. They weren't letting Al do a thing because the more food he collected in his stomach, the more body fat he had in him. That meant that there was also a halt in sparring.

One event was two things: unavoidable and decided. While washing and drying dishes, Ed and Winry talked about Al's progress, and remembered how they would eat when they were children. In a moment of distraction, Winry didn't notice what she was handling until she felt something slip off the edge, causing her to gasp. Edward caught the plate and knife that almost collided with Winry's left foot, avoiding a shatter and a cut. Straightening up, Ed brushed her side with his chest, unintentionally blushing as she looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked taking a small step back.

"Yeah, thanks," she answered before mumbling, "So clumsy."

"Yes, you are," Ed replied to her, even if it was uncalled for.

"Oh, you're so perfect," she rolled her eyes irritably and sarcastically, taking what had fallen from his hands.

"Well, at least I'm not the one dropping things," he defended.

"Give it a rest," she said turning towards him, almost bumping into him from the close proximity.

Now she blushed. Ed had his mischievous smirk on his face, ready for an argument, but knowing he had won before it initiated.

"Whatever," he answered as he extended his hand for the next clean plate.

"Okay, fine," she answered coming to her senses and handing him the dish.

She walked awkwardly over to the counter to get the rest of the dishes and coincidentally positioned her eyes on Ed's back. _His back_, she thought, but wasn't unable to complete it because she reeled back and focused. However, while keeping her eyes on the floor, she accidentally bumped into Ed, making herself look clumsier to him by letting go of one of the plates and letting it drop to the ground.

"Very clumsy of you indeed, Winry," Ed said as he turned towards her, but wished to take the comment back as he saw her squat to get the fragments. "No, don't get them."

"Why, are you thinking I'll break them, too?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No," he squatted next to her, halting her hands' movements, "you'll cut yourself."

"I didn't know you cared," she said, sounding a little hurt by his lack of sympathy.

"Winry, why shouldn't I care? You're my best friend," he answered.

"Then, thanks for calling me clumsy," she said dryly.

"Well, you are," he said lightly, having Winry glare at him. Feeling a sudden grip on his hands, he realized he was holding hers and set them down calmly. "Let me fix this."

Bringing his hands together and setting them down on the pieces, the plate took its shape again after a flash of light faded. He gave her the plate before they both stood up and continued their chore quietly.

The next evening was odd as well. This time, both Ed and Winry came in contact more rapidly. When Winry reached for a dry cloth, Ed was in her way and ended up touching his back instead; when he extended his hand to get a plate, he would touch her face. They tried to disregard each others' occasional touches, but it was inevitable and seemed to give in, whether she ran her fingers down his back or he caressed her face. Eventually, they ended up not even two inches away from each other, desperately hoping their faces weren't flushed.

"Um, Ed," she said. "I need to check on your automail for maintenance."

"Okay," he answered, trying not to sound like he was being hypnotized.

"You alright with a morning check-up?" she asked, letting some color touch her cheeks.

"Sure," was his final answer before she walked from his side reluctantly, excusing herself to go into her shop.

They were both aware of the time it took for maintenance to come around, but they weren't going to wait for months, or years, like it usually took Ed. She wanted to think of it as an appointment, but she wasn't fooling herself while sorting out her tools she would 'use' on his automail. He didn't want to smile about it, but every now and then, he would let his lips curve upward.

* * *

When he walked into the shop in the morning, he made sure to act like a patient and treat her as his mechanic. She thought the same and put on her professional face, even if she wouldn't really be doing anything but inspect the metal limbs. She applied some oil to a part that would require it, but other than that, she just tinkered with the mail and him, running her hands through his arm and leg, and sometimes the side of his neck.

_For one thing, I'm glad he didn't get them back_, she thought before she caught Ed glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Edward," she said, "we're done."

"What?" he asked as if he were angered to hear that and turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"I'm finished with maintenance," she said, trying not to blush.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I thought you meant...," but he didn't want to finish that sentence and that left Winry so curious to find out what he was going to say.

"That I meant what?" she asked, unconsciously staring into his eyes. They looked like they were burning.

"Nothing."

"There's no need to hold back, you know?" she pointed out.

"It's not important," he turned his face.

That pierced Winry's mind. _Of course it's important,_ she thought. "Ed, you said I'm your best friend. That means you can tell me and I won't tell. It's not like there are people I gossip with, anyway," she said as she sat next to him, facing him.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" he asked dryly.

Winry turned her eyes to her tools. She reached for her wrench with a straight face and took it in her hand, caressing the metal and showing it to Edward. He knew what she meant.

He stared at the wrench with a straight face as well, trying to hide his real face and thoughts of horror the thing could cause.

"You are so stubborn," he said.

"So are you," she said as she stood and gave Ed her back, but she lost her balance and almost fell forward.

Edward reacted and caught her by her tube top, broke her fall, and reeled her back, sitting her on top of him. She blushed fiercely.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she tried to get off of him, but Ed had her held tightly.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ed," she stated, but she couldn't fight his strength. She just sat on him and stared at his eyes and he stared back at hers.

_Stupid balance, _she thought as she breathed rapidly. She didn't even notice when Ed's face came closer to hers, but she disregarded the fact that _she_ kissed _him. _And he didn't even mind that! He helped her straighten up, or have her in between his legs, and they continued.

* * *

They exited the shop with an exaggerated blush on their faces. They had to prepare dinner soon and they didn't want to cause any suspicion that they...well...they didn't really know what they were doing or what they were. It was an indecisive situation. Winry didn't really think they were a couple because Ed hadn't ask her anything of the topic or even brought it up, even if he did kiss her back and caressed her body. Edward plain out didn't know the options. Were they still 'best friends' or were they 'in between', not yet in a relationship or already, but unrecognized? What the hell were they supposed to do anyway? Winry didn't know if she'd be able to contain herself through dinner or dishes and Ed didn't really know how to handle what they would do. They didn't consider what they were doing a sin or something taboo because everyone who was married was in a relationship, but it felt so out of place for them, as if they weren't meant to date at all.

They were disoriented when they sat in their usual places, but luckily Al and Granny didn't notice their behavior. However, who would crack first? Winry, who was too proud to admit she had fallen for Ed, or Ed, who was too proud to admit he actually loved Winry?

Pinako halted their strides as they headed to the kitchen and told them that Al and her would take care of the dishes for the night. Maybe Pinako was up to something, or maybe she just wanted to do the dishes, but both teens felt suspicious and disappointed.

* * *

Pinako left a note on the kitchen table in the morning, saying that she and Al had gone to the market to get a few things. When Winry saw this, she blushed and just had the idea of her grandmother trying to do something for her and Ed, but not the common way a grandmother helped her grandchildren.

Winry headed up the stairs to wake Edward up, but as she knocked on the door and opened it, she saw Edward sitting up, awake already with a thoughtful expression.

"Morning," he greeted with a low voice, a tone Winry couldn't decipher.

She didn't answer then because she was trying to break away from the sight of his bare chest. "Morning," she reacted before she told him that she had breakfast ready for him.

A simple 'thanks' escaped his lips before he turned his eyes to her face and abruptly changed direction. He didn't want to eat just yet.

"Um, I'll be down stairs," she said.

As she made her way to the stairs, her heart pounded roughly in her ears with Edward's exposed upper body in her thoughts. She looked back and noticed Edward a few feet behind her and saw an action Ed had never done with her. *-_He_ made eye contact with _her_; he was the one holding her eyes with such intensity, it was unbelievable.

It wasn't until she felt Ed coming closer to her that she realized she was walking backwards as slowly as he moved forward. Then, as she surveyed the wall that she had bumped into, she knew there was no possible escape from the hallway-turned-trap.

Ed still gazed into her eyes, but they looked like they glittered from his heat. He brought his arms up to eye level. With both arms blocking either side of her options to smoothly walk away, Winry simply stared back at him with calm, questioning eyes. She said nothing, heard nothing, and sensed nothing while in those moments of blissful confusion until she felt Ed's face lean forward to reach hers.

She was so nervous and he was going about this as if it where his nature to get the girl he desired. But he felt a thousand times more anxious than she and it was simply not easy at _ALL _building up the courage to act on his instincts and his body's need and ignoring the little voice inside his head that kept telling him to back away before it was too late and he ruined things between his best friend and him.

Collecting confidence, Winry decided to risk it. Leaning her face forward as Edward did, she puckered her lips and semi-closed her eyes, as if she were in a tremendous trance she could not get out of. That's when they felt each others' warm breaths touch their faces, when they seemed to come closer, and when a loud knocking ruckus was heard from the front door.

"Winry, we're home. Open up," Pinako ordered as there was shuffling. Grocery bags.

Winry subconsciously looked towards the direction of her grandmother's voice out of the corner of her eye. Edward stayed as he was and didn't pay attention to his brother's voice as he called for them to open the door. Winry decided to move under Ed's left arm to answer the door, disregarding Ed's position.

_This must've taken him a lot of energy to do this_, she thought and pondered on the idea of an interrupted 'almost kiss' from Edward. Hearing her friend and grandmother's voices alerted her, but Ed's position worried her. She wanted this, to have him close, to care and be cared for, to hold and to be held, to love him and be loved by him. So why did she move? Disappointed in her insane action, she turned abruptly, with the decision in mind, ran to a frozen Ed, and longingly and hungrily kissed him.

He responded, pouring his energy through his veins for a reaction and held her shoulders. They weren't conscious of their heavy breathing until they heard the door open by itself and Pinako's and Al's footsteps as they came through it.

_Granny did have her keys, _Winry thought.

She noticed Ed's red face, shyly trying to see her face, which was as flushed as his.

She smiled. "I'm going to see what they brought," and as she stepped away from him, his hand reached for hers and drew her back, just like when they had been in the hotel when they learned that Hughes died. Except, he was returning the act and he reeled her back and planted one on her lips like a solid devil.

* * *

_Well, I started this in March, but there were a lot of interruptions. But I got to finish it yesterday. Anyways, this is post manga and since in March chapter 105 was out, nobody (except for Ms. Arakawa) knew how the series was going to end. This was my alternate ending, hypothesis, conclusion, whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoyed. R/R,plz. Support is love._

_-Auto-_


End file.
